xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
The Techie
The Techie is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is located by the West Gate in the Industrial District of New Los Angeles, beside shipping containers at the bottom of the stairs, between Elma and Cross in the afternoon. Dialogue Elma :"Expanding the effective area of the deflector shields would require optimizing our energy output by at least eight percent." :"The only way to accomplish that is by multiplexing our energy drivers." :"...All right. I'll prepare a couple of design proposals. You can bring them to the mechanical team and see which they think is the most workable." :"Oh, hello there, Cross. Sorry about that." :"I was wrapped up in a conversation about technical issues with New LA's defenses. ...Which you heard. Anyway, I didn't even notice you were there." Cross :Choice A: :"Praise: Express admiration for Elma's many talents." Elma :"That? Oh, it's nothing. I did a little bit of mechanical engineering work years ago, but it hardly qualifies as one of "many" talents." :"Honestly, outside of engineering, combat is my only noteworthy talent. I can't even cook like Lin." :"So I'm determined to see what few talents I do have put to the best possible use for the people of NLA." :"I hope you, too, can avoid being constrained by the constant demands of BLADE, and can put your other talents to use now and then for the good of New LA." Cross :Choice B: :"Worry: Show concern that Elma is pushing herself too hard." Elma :"That's very kind of you, Cross. But you needn't worry. I find drafting mechanical schematics to be fine way to relax after all the combat we've seen lately. And besides, in times of need like this, we all need to contribute in whatever ways we can. I hope you, too, can avoid being constrained by the constant demands of BLADE, and can put your other talents to use now and then for the good of New LA." Cross :Choice A: :"Agree: Say that you aspire to lead just such a life." (Heart Earned) Elma :"I'm glad you understand. If everyone used their unique talents to help everyone else out, I know we'd be able to survive our current travails." :"And beyond that, we'd be better positioned to build a bright future for all of us here in New LA." :"Then we BLADEs could truly say that we're "building a legacy."" Cross :Choice B: :"Disagree: Say that you serve New LA best by focusing on BLADE." Elma :"So you'd prefer to hone a single skill in hopes that it'll let you make greater contributions to New LA? Hmm. I suppose such a singular focus WOULD let you preform feats that wouldn't be possible if you were distracted by other activities... That way of thinking is a bit...alien to me, but I find your viewpoint eye-opening. I'm glad we had this talk, Cross. But I will say, if that's going to be your focus, I'll be expecting great things from you on our next mission. In fact, I'll make sure it's one only you could complete!" Category:Elma Heart-to-Hearts